The present invention relates to a feedpipe for a refilling container, preferably for refilling a wet-developing apparatus for a film base with developer and regenerate liquids.
Refilling bottles or cans filled with a developer or regenerate liquid normally have a feedpipe extended through the bottle and opening into a valve connection element having an outlet opening. The feedpipe is also provided in the region of the valve connection element with a number of radial holes through which liquid is discharged from the bottle into the apparatus for wet-developing.
The refilling container with the feedpipe of the type under consideration is discussed, for example in DE AS 1,086,577. For extracting a dosed amount of the liquid from the refilling container, and to ensure a uniform pressure compensation in the container an additional dosing container is placed in the refilling container. Liquid flows lengthwise through the respective openings into the dosing container and then through the discharge holes in the feedpipe. However, the additional dosing container is considerably expensive.
Refilling containers not provided with the aforementioned additional containers are also utilized in the industry. These containers have the disadvantage that the large amounts of liquid discharged through the holes in the feedpipe provided in the proximity of the valve cause overflow of the liquid into the developing tank. Furthermore, large streams of air due to under-pressure have frequently flowed into the feedpipe of the refilling container and instead of leaving the pipe via its front opening they have been discharged through the holes in the vicinity of the valve and flowed into the refilling container. These air streams having usually caused disturbance in the liquid contained in the refilling container and because of air mixed with the liquid an undesired oxidation and thus worsening of the quality of the refilling liquid.